


Five Finger Death Punch

by FrozenHearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Ratchet & Clank, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Background Relationships, Cisco is losing his shit, Endangered Species, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fight Club - Freeform, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Maggie Sawyer, Superhero Fight Club (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Kara brings a new friend to the Superhero Fight Club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for days now and had to write it out

Oliver was wary as he waited in the arena with his fellow superheroes, all of them itching to start the fight. Last week, Barry had introduced them to his friend Kara Danvers, otherwise known as Supergirl. No one had heard of her until that moment, considering the whole thing with Barry meeting her in an alternate dimension. 

They seemes to have a lot of those, if Oliver was being honest. 

"So who's this friend that Kara's bringing?" Sara Lance piped up as she twirled her batons, slashing and hacking at the air in front of her. Her silver suit gleamed under the lights as she kicked and spun. 

"She said his name was Ratchet," Barry ran a hand through his hair, "And that he was a very nice Lombax? I don't know."

Ray grinned, "That doesn't really give us much information."

"Oh, just go back to fiddling with your suit, Palmer," Sara chided, "I'm sure the Girl of Steel can handle brining a new friend. Her sister and her uncle came last time, remember?"

Oliver chuckled. Kara's sister and uncle had sat in the balcony above the arena with Cisco and Felicity, John almost losing his lunch when Hank Henshaw transformed into the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. Diggle was already still trying to process the fact that Barry Allen was the Flash- throwing all these people at him was not really the best course of action. Cisco and Felicity handled it surprisingly well, undeterred by the revelation as they fired at the heroes below them. The one thing that did throw Cisco for a loop was when he tried hitting on Alex.

Oliver appreciated Alex Danvers. She was beautiful, smart, motivated, and knew what she wanted. She was exactly someone Oliver strived himself to be. It was obvious from the start that Cisco was trying to hit on her, but the best was when they were all on a break and just as Cisco started in on another line, Alex suddenly blurted out "I'm gay!" and proceeded to call her girlfriend as Kara and Felicity laughed at Cisco's burning face.

He could still remember Cisco apologizing profusely before Alex gave him a hug.

"Maybe Alex and J'onzz should fight with is next time," Oliver suggested, "Her gear looked pretty high-tech."

"That's the DEO for you. Nothing but the best."

Everyone jumped up as Agent Alex Danvers sauntered in, Ray even going so far as to salute her when she approached.

"At ease, Mr. Palmer," Alex teased, "I'm just here to say Kara and Ratchet will be here soon. I'm just dropping off Clank."

Oliver exchanged a look with Barry. He hadn't mentioned a third person. Alex grunted as she reached for a silver strap on her shoulder and slid a rectangle pack to the ground. It landed heavily at her feet, gleaming metal and bolts.

"Everyone," Alex said, "Meet Clank. He's a former warbot who helps Ratchet when he's planet-hopping."

The small metal box jumped, and a small head popped up. A single antenna stuck up from its head, and its large eyes glowed a neon green. After shifting its weight, the robot sprouted arms and legs, testing the limbs carefully.

Oliver was definitely not ready for when the robot opened its mouth.

"Hello!" he chirped in a happy British accent, "I am defect_warbot six-five-six-oh-si-"

"Clank," Alex said, and the robot nodded sheepishly (if that was even possible) before blinking at the group, "But you may call me Clank."

"Defected warbot?" Ray took a step forward, "Can you elaborate?"

"Yeah. I kind of wanna know if I have a possible villain shooting lasers at me," came Jax as he sat against the wall with Martin Stein. Oliver looked at thw duo, frowning; he'd forgotten that they had come today at Barry's request. He really needed to survey the area better, he was getting too comfortable with these people.

"I was built by an alien named Dr. Nefarius as part of a whole to take over the galaxy with aid of Drek Industries and a fellow race called the Blarg-" Clank started, jumping as Alex clapped her hands.

"Okay!"

"I apologize, Agent Danvers," Clank said, "I shall wait here for Ratchet and Kara-Zor-El, yes?"

Alex nodded, the others expressing confusion at the name. It obviously belonged to Kara, but what kind of title was it? After conversing for a few more minutes, Alex took her leave, leaving the group to sit awkwardly qith the silver heap of metal as it lumbered around the arena, humming a small tune to itself.

"So...." Barry trailed, "Clank, was it? How do you know Kara?"

Clank blinked, "I met Miss Zor-El after she saved me and Ratchet from being wrongly imprisoned on Krypton."

Oliver shot Barry a glare- where the hell was Krypton? Chicago?

"You are explaining later," Oliver said as Clank nodded, "Ratchet and mt ship crashed on her planet and one of the royal family members had quite a taste for Lombax brains."

Oliver heard Ray or Jax (most likely both, knowing them) gasp and keep in their retching.

Clank added, "Kara saved me from being taken apart for scrap metal. She then saved Ratchet from being skinned alive for his furs."

Oliver paled. This was dangerous then. He knew Kara was from alternate earth, but a different planet entirely was pushing it. Did that make this robot an alien as well? Ratchet obciously was, considering there were no such things as Lombaxs on tgis planet or in this dimension or whatever the saying was.

He was about to say something when the elevator dinged, and Kara's voice swam towards the group.

"-on't think you should bring those," she said, "I mean, even I don't know what they do, what if you hurt someone?"

"Ah, c'mon!" a male voice taunted her, "You're the Girl of Steel. Besides, the Stunderwear is a classic Lokbax weapon! They'll love it!"

Kara stepped out of the elevator with a harsh laugh. She was dressed in her signature costume- blue shirt, red skirt and cape. Her blonde hair was long down her back as usual, but today she had a small alien tagging along behind her. 

"Hi everyone!" Kara practically skipped over to them, smiling brightly as she gave everyone a hug. The alien who followed her in stood back awkwardly, hands on his hips. Kara ushered the alien forward, "This is my friend Ratchet! I think Alex came ahead with Clank."

The alien, Ratchet, waved meekly, large pointy ears flattening slightly. Oliver scanned the alien; he reached Kara's elbow at his highesf, his yellow fur bright and striped with deep oranges. Bright green eyes stared back at him, and-

"Is that a tail?!" Cisco's voice broke through on the intercom, and Ratchet looked up at the balcony, swishing a long tail with an orange plume.

"Uh, yeah!" Ratchet called back. Oliver wanted to disappear right there as Kara grimaced. He totally forgot Cisco was here. Hopefully he'd keep his mouth shut for now.

"Alright, well shall we get the fight started?" Ratchet asked, "Because in all honesty, this is probably nerd heaven for me right now."

\-------

Ratchet seemed far more at ease in the arena than anyone else did. Being of the shortest stature, he was able to get around more quickly and more efficiently than even Ray's suit. To get out from under Sara or dodge Firestorm's blasts the Lombax would hop onto Clank and a propellor would sprout from his head, and off they'd fly.

Oliver found himself feeling a little jealous, if he was being honest. One too many times had he accidentally slammed into a wall with his grappling arrow trying to get away from thugs.

"What else can you do?" Ray called as he ducked under Sara's kick.

"Well!" Ratchet huffed, hefting a gun in his hand, "I use a pretty good arsenal- bombs, guns, the works! Whaddya wanna see?"

Ray's suit whined and Oliver jumped as he grew to his full height, knocking the archer off balance, "What's in your hand?"

The simulator lights went up, and Oliver was thankful. His knees were aching, his muscles sore, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Barry run into Kara which landed the speedster flat on his back. Even Sara was sweating, which was a feat in itself. The only one still standing besides Kara was Ratchet, who was currently sliding Clank onto his back.

"This?" Ratchet lifted the gun, "This is a flamethrower. Built it myself."

"More liked modified, actually," Clank corrected, "considering you snatched it from Dr. Nefarious."

"Listen, you would steal a gun too if the Blarg had you running through the space time continuum!" Ratchet protested.

"Wasn't that after you went back in time?" Kara piped up, "I mean, you kept telling me you were from another dimension when you landed on Krypton."

Ratchet nodded, "That was when your aunt wanted to boil my brains for soup and use my fur as a coat."

Kara blushed, "Sorry about that."

"Wait," Barry cut in, "You've traveled through time too?"

Oliver didn't miss the sad glint in Ratchet's eye as he shrugged, "I wasn't really given a choice. With the war going on and my entire race evacuating to an alternate dimension, staying alive was what I had to do. It was my last option as the last living Lombax in the galaxy."

Oh. That sucked. Oliver pursed his lips as Kara gave Ratchet a hug. An awkward silence hung over the group, Martin Stein stepping forward  a cough.

"If I may," he said, "it would be an honor to study your species. Just the culture and lifestyle, what have you." The old  paused, adding, "If you'd like to spar with us again, that is?"

Kara grinned, "I'll grab him when I can. You never know what dimension he'll be in next!"

Clank whirred with a rough laugh, "That isn't true."

Ratchet blew a raspberry, "It's cool. But next time, I'm bringing the Stunderwear, Kara, yo-"

"Not gonna happen, Ratchet."

"But-"

Kara ruffled his fur, "We should probably go back. Alex has dinner waiting with Maggie."

Ratchet nodded. The two said their goodbyes, leavinf the group to sit and ponder their new friend. 

They wouldn't mind sparring with another alien, though. It was pretty cool.


End file.
